Hetaplay, TV Tropes Style.
This page is dedicated to (lovingly) lampooning our RP group and its habits and members through the wonderful TV Tropes. *'Tsundere - '''Star with England (though this Hetaplayer thinks that's more of a Yandere relationship) and Megu and Vodka with each other and the rest of the Chatzy. Need we say much else? *'Cerebus Syndrome '- Nearly every RusPru and RomNor RP that has occurred within Hetaplay *cough* *'Berserk Button -''' Don't ever make the mistake of insulting Canada when Taka is around. *'Say My Name '- This happens pretty much with everyone. Most frequent abusers of this trope that this Hetaplayer can think of is Espada and Vodka. Gets also did this once with a very hilarious "ASPEN-CHAN." *'Beware the Nice Ones '- EVERYONE OTL. *'Cloudcuckoolander - '''Espada, Aspen, Vodka, Star on sugar, and everyone when sleep-deprived. *'Only Sane Man '- Jaz, Chiri, Nutty, Evila, and Kahl. Though a couple of them may vary depending on how tired they are. And yes, you know who you are. *'Breaking the Fourth Wall-''' Aspen literally does this so many times that there kind of IS no fourth wall anymore. *'Big Fancy House -' Hetaplay is often referred to as a mansion. *'Badass Family '- No further questions. *'Blatant Lies - '''When the Not-Cute Group denies their cuteness. *'Kick the Dog -''' Certain RPers when it comes to their muses... (Star, we're looking at you.) *'Suspiciously Specific Denia l- '''This Hetaplayer usually associates this trope with Spyro, Chiri, and Megu (aka herself.) *'Four-Man Band '- The VEHS group (Vodka, Evila, Han, and Spyro): Evila is '''the Only Sane Woman ', Vodka seems to alternate between Butt-Monkey '(though this is mainly Megu and Kahl's fault) and '''The Pervert '''with Han, while '''The Smart Guy ' title goes to Spyro. *'Talking to Her/Himself - '''The RPers and their muses. Most frequent abusers include Taka, Spyro, Megu, and Vati. *'Why Did It Have To Be Snakes -''' Star, Han, and Megu with dolls, bugs/wasps, and clowns, respectively. Vodka is also terrified of bugs and... holes. *'No Celebrities Were Harmed-' This is an RP group that specializes in crack and angst. What did you expect? *'Appeal to Obscurity - '''This Hetaplayer is just coughing to herself and walking away... *'Corrupt the Cutie -''' *coughSinandVodkacough* Though with Taka, this doesn't seem to be working. You go, Taka! Four for you, Taka! *'Mean Brit - '''VEHS. (lol jk guys love you) ''(we will kill you as you sleep) *'Group Hug - '''Who doesn't want to be in one of Vati's musical group hugs? Also, this happens in CHAINS whenever someone gets hugged once in the Chatzy. *The '''Facepalm '''is often used by Han, and Vodka, while Vati, Aspen, Megu seem to enjoy the '''Headdesk. '''Kahl seems to enjoy both. *'Butt-Monkey '- The Netherlands. *coughBadTouchTriocough* *'Cute Bruiser - 'Star (again, with England.) *'The Sleepless/The Insomniac (Namely The Obsessive Insomiac) - Pretty much the entire Chatzy... even when some of them are trying to get others to sleep :'D *'Moment Killer '- Frequent abusers of this trope: Star and Aspen. *'A Girl And Her Whale - '''Self-explanatory. *'Hammerspace- How does Evi find the perfect fanart for every moment? Mmmm :3 *'''Kitsch Collection - '''Chiri and Espada, who have mostly likely spent ten times the amount on Hetalia merchandise than the rest of Hetaplay combined. As a result they also serve as '''The Scrounger, though Han is this for cosplay. *'Psychic Powers - '''Also known as Waifu Wifi, of the '''Clairvoyance '''type. Also includes Maple and Taka's Wondertwin Powers/Twinnylink. *'Yaoi Fangirl - About all the females (which is nearly the entire Chatzy save two) except for Taka and Megu. And they like it that way, thank you very much. *'Violently Protective Girlfriend - '''Sin and Taka with each other. *'Trademark Favorite Food - 'Star and apple juice, Spyro and tea, Kahl and Sprees, Jaz and pineapple Jarritos, Han and mint, Vati and candy, the list can go on, and on, and on... *'Lethal Chef- 'Don't go into Cooking with Star for free samples. Just... don't. *'Out-of-Character Moment - 'Often caused by NOT ENOUGH SLEEP for the Hetaplayers. *'Lost in Character - 'Vodka, Vati, and Star. Mostly Vati. *'You Are Who You Eat- 'Sin. Don't let her start gnawing on your ankle. *'Cartoonish Supervillainy- 'Star. *'Everyone is Related - Not really, but there are a variety of strange family relationships and marriages.. Tangled Family Tree 'also applies, as Han found out when she tried to map the Hetaplay family. *'Forgets to Eat - A number of the Hetaplayers. *'Apologises A Lot '- Taka. It's the Canada in her. *'Kill It With Fire' - Han's immediate reaction to pretty much anything. *'OOC Is Serious Business' - If any Hetaplayer starts acting differently from how they usually do, it's normally a sign that something's wrong. (Or that they're ridiculously overtired.) *'Shipper On Deck '- EVERYONE. (SinTak OTP!) *'Wiki Rule'- You're seeing the wiki rule in effect right now. Category:Miscellenous